


Drifter

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Floating (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45





	Drifter

Drifter  
(A Van one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Sarah Braithwaite

Van got out of the beat up car and slammed the door hard enough for it to creek in protest. Damn car was a total piece of shit but it was all he had to work with, for now was what he told himself but forever was more realistic. He squinted at the sun that was high in the sky in the middle of summer time, the brand new sign read Camp Kamea- Hawaiian for the only and only. He scuffed at it, one and only what he thought, hands on his hips. His mood already sour from having another fight with his dad. It was never ending.  
Which is why he took this job as assistant Camp Counsellor, get him away from home for the summer and it was a job that paid him a god amount. Lord knows that his lazy ass dad wasn’t going to lift a finger to help either one of them, it was all up to him. Just a barely 20 year old kid, not even a man yet, or so his father said.   
Van groaned and grabbed his duffle bag from the back seat before heading towards the main house. He would be helping out around the camp all summer, pretty much doing whatever anyone told him, nothing new to him but he was getting paid and that’s all he wanted. He stood outside the building, hands on his hips as someone stepped up beside him. He looked over to see a guy standing there, dressed much like him and also looking at the sign.  
“First day here?”   
Van nodded, “yeah, can already tell its going to be hell.”  
The kid snorted and put his hand out, “it won`t be so bad, name is Derek by the way. I`m volunteering also, like I’ve don’t for about the last two years.”  
Van shook his hand, “Van, nice to meet you. I guess lets get this started huh?”  
Derek smiled and together they went inside, it had a very beachy vibe to it which was the point, the camp sat on a large lake that looked a little like the ocean to some people, Van had wanted to jump right into it the moment he pulled up. He loved the water, loved to swim, maybe that would be the upside to this job.  
Around him were about 10 other people, both guys and girls here for the same job. They would all be working together for the next two months. He groaned, shying way from all of them and leaning against the nearest wall, Derek following close behind him, leaning next to him.   
A whistle blew and everyone came to attention as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen came in, a clip board in her hands and she looked confident.  
*  
Sarah strolled into lounge, she had been in charge of this place for a little over 2 years and she knew all the ins and outs of it. Where everything went and the schedules of all the different activities. She looked around room of volunteers and smiled, a decent looking team. Heavy built guys and girls, able to really help her out this summer but someone leaning against the wall caught her eyes.  
she turned her head and focused on him, he was beautiful. Sandy blond hair that was shaggy, like he just stepped off the beach. Crystal clear blue eyes, with the shoulders of a long time swimmer. Slender waist and hips and nice long legs. Her body responded to him, making her ache just a little before she tore her eyes away.  
But she caught his smirk, he had seen her watching him. His arms now crossed over his chest, eyes focused on her. She cleared her throat, “Good morning, my name is Sarah and I am the lead counsellor around here. Anything and everything needs to be run through me first or else everything gets out of order.”   
She knew she intimidated a lot of the others but not him, he still stood there with that sexy smirk on his face, arms crossed staring at her. Occasionally nodding his head when she spoke.   
“Most of you are pros at this and know where you are suppose to be and your own list of things to do before we can open, but it seems we have a new volunteer here, Van?” she looked around the room and knew her eyes would stop on him and it did, he gave a small wave and stepped forward.  
“Okay everyone get started, meet back with me later.” She watched as everyone left but him, he pushed off the wall and walked towards her. His wife beater bright white with a pair of khaki shorts on. “You must be Van, nice to meet you.”  
Van smiled at her and put his hand out, “Sarah, nice to meet you. Guess I`m the only new one here huh?”  
Sarah blushed at the way he looked at her, his eyes looking over every part of her. “Uh yes, it seems that way, you have any experience?”  
Van nodded, “not with camps and such but I`m a damn good swimmer, was on the team all through high school so I`m water friendly.”  
“That’s good, let me show you to the boat house. That is where we keep most of our water type equipment.” She didnt wait for him to talk, just took off out the door and knew he would follow. She couldn’t stop staring into his eyes, those blue eyes just like the darkest ocean, she was lost to them. Her body betraying her. She normally didnt go for the softer looking men but there was something about him that drew her in, kept making her look at him from the corner of her eyes.  
She stopped in front of the beach house and unlocked the door before going inside, the light switch was on the wall and she flipped it but nothing happened. “Damn it, must be something wrong with it.”  
Van walked through the place and towards the fuse box, messing with a few things before the lights came back on. He turned back to her and smiled for a minute before looking around, his eyes focused on a bed that was pushed all the way in the back.   
“Someone sleep here?” he pointed to the bed.  
Sarah turned and looked, “that’s odd, I don’t remember that being there before.” She turned back to look at him, undressing him with her eyes before she was even aware of doing it.   
“What?” Van asked.  
“Huh, oh nothing...”  
He chuckled, “must be something, you keep looking at me like that.” He stepped closer to her, he knew that she was attracted to him. It wasn’t hard to see it and he felt the same towards her but he knew she probably had way more practice than him.  
“Well to be honest, I like looking at you.” Sarah said, her face going blazing red.  
Van smirked, “oh do you..well I like looking at you too.”  
Sarah dropped the clip board and walked over to him, his smirk slipping a little bit but she could see the vein in his neck pulse faster and faster, “yes really, your eyes are beautiful and your shoulders, well everything is nice to look at.” She brushed a strand of hair from his eyes.  
Van leaned into her hand when it slid down his cheek, loving the warmth of it and her soft skin. He had little experience with things like this, yes he had sex before but it hadn’t been very good. He had been drunk the whole time and only remembered a few moments of it, not something he wanted to tell her.  
“Are you a virgin Van?”   
He shook his head, “no but I might as well be, didn`t remember much of it.”  
She smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips lightly, seeing his eyes close and his mouth pucker towards hers. The kiss was light and sweet, her tongue came out to stroke his lips and he moaned softly, opening his mouth enough for her to swipe her tongue inside.   
This time his moan was louder, his hands coming to rest on her sides. Pushing her body closer to his, she smiled and kissed him again, deeper this time until she felt his tongue stroke over hers. Lust shot through her and she pulled him closer against her body so they were lined up perfectly.   
Her hands slid under his tank top and felt the hard muscles of his chest and stomach, his soft skin under her fingers. She pulled back to get his shirt over his head but saw his blissed out reaction and stopped for a moment.  
“Are you okay with this, if not ill stop.” Her voice was a little lower than it had been before.  
“Yeah I’m good with it, just not very good at it.” He said a little ashamed, dropping his eyes from hers.  
Sarah put her finger under his chin and lifted it up so he met her eyes, “I’m sure you are fantastic Van, just relax and we will see where it goes.”  
He nodded and gave her that sexy little smirk before leaning in for another kiss, this time he wasn’t so gentle and shy. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth so she groaned out loud, her hands never stopped roaming all over his chest and his back. Feeling over his muscular shoulders.   
Van moved down her jaw and onto her neck, kissing lightly and suckling at her. Her moans urged him on, gave him confidence. He mirrored her actions and let his hands go under her shirt, feeling smooth skin and wonderful curves he wanted to see. He broke the kiss and her shirt came off, she was wearing a light purple bra and he smiled.   
Dipping his head down to kiss at the top of her breast, his cock already painfully hard and he wanted her to touch him. Van grabbed her hands and brought them to his bulge, moaning into her mouth when she took the hint” and started to rub on him. He buried his face into her chest, kissing over the swells of her breasts, his hands going behind her to unhook her bra.   
He groaned and sucked at her nipples, already hard from his touch and the cool air. “God, I want you.” Van said into her chest between kisses.  
Sarah moaned and started to unbutton his shorts, letting them and his boxers slide down to pool at the floor, she drew back and looked at his beautiful body, all hard muscle and tan skin, slender the way a swimmer would be.   
“Now you.” Van whispered and took her pants and panties off, licking his lips when he looked at her naked. He looked back towards the bed and pulled her with him until she was laying on her back, legs spread wide for him to settle between them. “I wanna taste.”  
Sarah moaned at his words and let her hand weave through his hair as he kissed down her body, sucking her skin into his mouth. Using his teeth occasionally, teasing her. But when she felt his breath on the top of her mound she jumped.   
Van moved quickly away, like he had done something wrong. “You okay?”  
“Yes, come back here.” She moaned and he dipped his head low to lick at her clit, she gasped and watched his tongue swipe over it again and again, teasing her until she broke. Her hips starting to roll over his tongue, grinding herself on him.  
Van seemed to like that, going lower to suck her pussy into his mouth, swirling his tongue inside her. Seeing her body buck and rock against his mouth, her legs spread wide. His cock was raging hard at this point, rubbing into the bed, he needed some attention badly.  
“Come up here.” She said and he moved up her body, one of his legs bent under hers.   
Van kissed her, letting Sarah taste herself and he loved sharing it with her. They both moaned together and he felt her hand slide down to his cock and brush it against her slit, he groaned and tucked his head into her neck, breathing hard already.   
“Please do it.” He moaned and sucked in a breath when his cock slipped inside, she was wet but she was tight and he had to fight to get in. Pulling his cock out and sliding it back in until he was able to do it all in one motion. Sarah’s nails in his shoulders.  
“Fuck Van...you feel so big..” Sarah moaned and kissed over his neck and shoulders.  
“You’re so tight..so damn tight.” He moaned and she hooked her legs around his hips. He thrusted in quickly, hearing her gasp was like a drug to him, the more he did it the better she sounded, his body moving into hers fiercely. Not wanting to stop for anything.  
“God Van, that feels good...do it just like that..” she moaned and tilted her hips up towards his, thrusting with him.   
He looked down at their bodies, seeing his cock slip in and out of her, wet with her juices. Seeing her stretch around him had him close already. He kissed her, pushing stray hair from her eyes, “fuck Sarah..I’m so close already...I cant hold it.”  
She moaned, twirling her hips faster, “fuck me either, make me cum Van..please.” she begged him.  
Van growled deeply, hearing her beg did something to his brain and he couldn’t control it anymore. He thrust in hard, making her body slide up the bed. He gripped her hips, thrusting again and again, her breathing erratic right in his ear.  
“Oh God..yes, yes....!” she moaned and came hard around him, her pussy closing around him, trying to push him out.  
But Van pushed back inside, thrusting in a few more times before he came. “Shit!!” he moaned as he came and pulled out quickly, jerking himself all over her stomach until there was no more left.   
Now he was light headed and rolled back against the bed. Sarah laying beside him, “holy hell that was amazing.”  
Van laughed and smiled, “yeah it was, so you like me huh?”  
Sarah giggled and blushed before pushing him in the arm and grabbing her clothes to dress, “yes I do like you but I`m still your boss, get up handsome. We got work to do.”


End file.
